The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant botanically known as Argyranthemum×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘OHMADSAVI’.
The new Argyranthemum originated in a controlled breeding program in Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia during December 2001. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Argyranthemum cultivars that are freely branching, have a compact and upright growth habit, are freely flowering, and have unique flower coloration.
The new cultivar was developed via open pollination of numerous proprietary Argyranthemum varieties, not patented, in an isolated area. Seed was collected over an extended period from 2001 to 2002 and bulked, germinated and grown to maturity. One plant within the sowing was discovered and selected by the inventor on Sep. 24, 2002 in a controlled environment at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2002 at Winmalee, NSW, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.